1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a utility pull box lid and more particularly to a locking utility pull box lid.
2. State of the Art
Electrical systems, communication systems and the like utilize utility pull boxes in order to provide access to runs of cable. Utility pull boxes serve as an access point in long runs of cable to make it easier to perform maintenance or to pull the conductors from one end of the run to the other. By using utility pull boxes and breaking up the long run of cables, the user can pull conductors or cables to the point where the pull box is located, and then start a new pull from the box to the end of the run. This process assists in the passing of inspections when it comes to electrical or communication cables and the like.
Utility pull box lids have been employed to protect the cables from being damaged and to prevent the collection of debris in the utility pull box, among other reasons. These lids, however, have certain limitations. For example, these lids do not have a means to restrict access to the utility pull box. In addition, these lids are frequently subject to bending and/or breaking. Furthermore, these conventional utility pull box lids are not aesthetically pleasing.